Szczenięce lata - Syriusz Black
by Mortycja
Summary: Syriusz Black ma jedenaście lat i wkrótce trafi do Hogwartu. Ale zanim tak się stanie będziecie mieli okazję poznać Starożytny i Szlachetny Ród Blacków (a konkretnie państwa Walburgę i Oriona Black wraz z synami: Syriuszem i Regulusem). To opowieść o szkolnych przygodach, o drodze Syriusza do bycia Huncwotem. Mocno powiązane z historią Mortycji McGonagall!


_Jak wspominałam publikując pierwszy rozdział opowiadania o Mortycji McGonagall - stworzyłyśmy z przyjaciółką całą masę opowiadań powiązanych za sobą. Oto i kolejne (obok historii o Mortycji) z nich, historia młodego Syriusza Blacka._

_Autorki: Mortycja i Aurora_

_Postacie należą w większości do J. , reszta jest naszym wymysłem. _

* * *

Grimmuald Place było typową uliczką londyńskiego przedmieścia - brudną i ponurą. Stało przy niej kilka odrapanych kamienic. Dokładnie takich, jakie zwykle widuje się w podobnych miejscach. Słowem, na całej ulicy nie było nic interesującego (jeśli nie liczyć sów od czasu do czasu krążących nad dachami domów). I można by się zgodzić z twierdzeniem, że jest to najnudniejsze miejsce w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, gdyby nie to, że przy Grimmuald Place mieszkała pewna, nietypowa rodzina.  
Zajmowali oni całą, trzypiętrową kamienicę z numerem dwunastym. Co ciekawe, dom owej rodziny był zupełnie niewidoczny dla większości ludzi odwiedzających Grimmuald Place. Wydawać by się mogło, że to, że między numerem jedenastym, a numerem trzynastym nie ma dwunastki, to tylko zwykły błąd w numeracji i większość tutejszych mieszkańców nie zwracała już na to najmniejszej uwagi. Jednak winy za to dość nietypowe oznakowanie nie ponosiły władze miasta, ani tym bardziej dzielnicy, jak sugerowano przed laty, a zamieszkująca pechową dwunastkę rodzina, ściślej mówiąc "głowa" rodziny - Orion Black.  
Orion, podobnie jak jego żona i dwóch synów byli najprawdziwszymi czarodziejami i bardzo cenili sobie swoją prywatność. Dlatego też pewnego dnia pan Black, przy pomocy kilku wprawnie rzuconych zaklęć, uczynił swój dom "nienanoszalnym", co w praktyce oznaczało, że nie da się zaznaczyć jego położenia na mapie, a to powodowało, że żaden mugol (jak określali ludzi nie posiadających magicznych umiejętności) nie zapuka do ich drzwi. Było to tylko jedno z wielu ich dziwactw.  
Starożytny ród Blacków, jak sami zwykli o sobie mawiać, był wyjątkowy nawet jak na rodzinę czarodziejską (wyjątkowy w złym tego słowa znaczeniu) - od wielu pokoleń kategorycznie przestrzegano w nim zasady "czystości krwi". To wzniosłe określenie oznaczało jednak tylko tyle, że synom i córkom Blacków pozwalano wiązać się jedynie z innymi czarodziejami ze starych magicznych rodów. Niezmienne były także sankcje wobec tych, którzy się do tego nie zastosowali - w najlepszym wypadku wydziedziczano ich jako "zdrajców krwi" (a majątek Blacków był potężny). Oczywiście, poślubienie kogoś mugolskiego pochodzenia było "zbrodnią" najwyższej wagi, ale nie jedyną. Równie ciężką karę można było ponieść za zajmowanie pozytywnych stanowisk w sprawach dotyczących mugoli, czy utrzymywanie kontaktów z członkami rodziny, którzy wcześniej popadli w niełaskę.  
Kierowanie się od wieków rodowym mottem - "zawsze czyści" - przez lata przysporzyło Blackom wielu zagorzałych wrogów (tymi zupełnie się nie przejmowali, bo z zasady uważali ich za gorszych od siebie), jak również wielu oddanych zwolenników - zwłaszcza wśród innych starych rodów czarodziejów, którzy "czystość krwi" uważali za świętość.  
Częste łączenie się w związki małżeńskie bliskich kuzynów spowodowało wyeksponowanie u Blacków wielu wad. Większość członków tej rodziny stanowili ludzie butni, pewni siebie i nadzwyczaj aroganccy, a fakt, że korzenie ich rodu sięgały średniowiecza (co oznaczało, że obok Malfoyów i Sinistrów są jedną z trzech najstarszych czarodziejskich rodzin w Wielkiej Brytanii) w znacznym stopniu przyczyniał się do pogłębiania ich genetycznie uwarunkowanego zadufania w sobie. Krótko mówiąc, owa rodzina żyła w złudnym przeświadczeniu, że już samo pochodzenie z rodu Blacków czyni człowieka równym królom.  
Oczywiście, jak w każdej rodzinie, tak i w tej zdarzały się tak zwane czarne owce. U Blacków za takie najczęściej uważano osoby prawe i uznające równość pomiędzy czarodziejami i mugolami. Większość z nich szybko znikała z drzewa genealogicznego rodziny zdobiącej ściany salonu w rodowej rezydencji Blacków.  
W jednym z pokojów w domu przy Grimmuald Place 12 właśnie spokojnie spał członek rodziny, który miał wszelkie szanse na dostąpienie w przyszłości tej "zniewagi". Był to starszy, jedenastoletni syn Oriona Blacka - Syriusz. Odkąd chłopiec pamiętał, niezwykle denerwowało go przywiązanie rodziny do "czystości krwi" i wcale nie uważał za zaszczyt przynależności do rodu Blacków. Dla niego było to raczej pechowe zrządzenie losu. Nie oznacza to wcale, że nie był przywiązany do swoich rodziców czy brata (dobrze wiedział, że gdzieś na dnie serca są mu bardzo bliscy), ale nie potrafił ich zrozumieć.  
Brak zrozumienia i serce, które potrafiło kochać (co w rodzinie Blacków nie było pewną sprawą) były dwoma powodami, które sprawiały, że życie w rodzinnym domu często wydawało się być dlań katorgą.  
Syriusz pewną nadzieję na wyrwanie się z opiekuńczych szponów matki, dostrzegał w czekających go w tym roku zmianach. W styczniu skończył jedenaście lat, a to oznaczało, że jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, we wrześniu rozpocznie naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, z dala od rodzinnego Londynu. Dlatego też, codziennie rano zrywał się z łóżka skoro świt i biegł do kuchni by sprawdzić czy sowa nie przyniosła mu przypadkiem zawiadomienia o przyjęciu do Hogwartu.  
Przynoszenie przez sowy poczty było zwykłym sposobem doręczania wiadomości w świecie czarodziejów.  
Tego dnia nie miało być inaczej. Gdy tylko pierwsze promienie słońca wpadły do przestronnego pokoju Syriusza, chłopiec zerwał się z łóżka, szybko założył walające się po całej podłodze części garderoby, byle jak uczesał długie, czarne włosy i pobiegł do kuchni, nie zwracając uwagi na utyskiwanie lustra, które zawołało za nim coś na temat, że przynajmniej w sobotę mógłby dłużej pospać.  
Właśnie zastanawiał się co przygotować sobie na śniadanie gdy tuż obok niego ktoś zaskrzeczał:  
- Panicz siada. Stworek przygotuje śniadanie.  
Syriusz poczuł, że jakaś niewidzialna siła sadza go na jednym z drewnianych krzeseł. Serdecznie nie znosił rodzinnego skrzata domowego.  
Skrzaty domowe były niskimi, bo mierzącymi około czterech stóp istotami o odstających uszach i ogromnych oczach. Ich zadaniem było pomaganie czarodziejom w pracach domowych. Z tego, co Syriusz wiedział, większość skrzatów domowych odnosiła się do swoich właścicieli (nawet tych nieletnich) z ogromnym szacunkiem. Natomiast Stworek ilekroć wchodził do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się Syriusz, szacunek najwyraźniej zostawiał za drzwiami. Uwielbiał natomiast jego matkę Walburgę i za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela uważał młodszego brata Syriusza - Regulusa. Syriusz z resztą nie pozostawał mu dłużny. Raz po raz obmyślał coraz to oryginalniejsze sposoby "uwolnienia" go.  
Uwolnić skrzata domowego, inaczej zwolnić go ze służby w domu, można było dając mu kawałek ubrania. A to skrzaty uważały za najwyższą zniewagę.  
Ostatnio nawet Syriuszowi się udało. Niestety radość trwała krótko, bo pani Black sprała syna swoją miotłą, a następnie kazała mu wyczyścić wszystkie pamiątki rodzinne (a było ich całkiem sporo), po czym przyjęła Stworka z powrotem.  
- Panicz je - ze smętnych myśli wyrwał Syriusza głos skrzata, który postawił przed nim jajka na bekonie i dwa tosty, z których jeden był całkiem spalony.  
Przeżuwając śniadanie, Syriusz po raz kolejny roztrząsał w myślach wydarzenia, jakie rozegrały się na jego urodzinach: awanturę jaką zrobiła mu babcia gdy odważył się zauważyć, że jej własny brat był charłakiem i ciągłe kłótnie jego kuzynek Bellatrix i Andromedy na temat czystości krwi.  
Andromeda była ulubioną kuzynką Syriusza, głównie dlatego, że przejawiała "niepokojące tendencje" do przyjaźnienia się z mugolakami.  
Drugą, i ostatnią osobą w rodzinie, która budziła w Syriuszu podziw i szacunek był brat jego matki - Alphard Black. Wuj Alphard na pewno już dawno zostałby wydziedziczony za swoje dość liberalne poglądy, gdyby nie to, że był szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów i rodzina liczyła na niemałe korzyści płynące z posiadania w Ministerstwie Magii tak wysoko postawionego krewnego. Co prawda ciotce Aramincie nie udało się przeforsować ustawy o zalegalizowaniu polowań na mugoli (po tym wybryku wuj Alphard wpadł w furię i w całej okazałości pokazał swoje podobieństwo do reszty Blacków wrzeszcząc po niej przez trzy godziny), ale mniejsze występki zawsze jakoś zostały zatuszowane, np. posiadanie w domu jakiejś trucizny czy zaczarowanie toalety tak, aby zwracała zawartość, a gdy po ukończeniu Hogwartu Bellatrix nie mogła znaleźć pracy, wuj bez większych problemów znalazł jej posadę w Urzędzie Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Co prawda najpierw, chyba tylko dla sprawdzenia jej reakcji lub własnej satysfakcji, zaproponował Belli stanowisko w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli, ale po histerii w jaką wpadła gdy dowiedziała się, że miałaby pracować z Arturem Weasleyem - zdrajcą krwi i po tym jak trzy razy pod rząd zemdlała gdy dotarło do niej, że miałaby cokolwiek wspólnego z mugolami lub co gorsza, mogłaby dla nich zrobić coś pożytecznego, Alphard Black "podarował" jej pracę w innym urzędzie.  
Skoro już mowa o Bellatrix, to Syriusza czekało w tym roku jeszcze jedno niezbyt przyjemne wydarzenie. Mianowicie jej ślub. Dla Bellatrix na męża wybrano Jacoba Gampa. Nie dało się ukryć, że z tego wyboru Syriusz bardzo się cieszył. Nie dlatego, że lubił Jacoba, ale dlatego, że to oznaczało, że już nie będą go zmuszać do przyjaźni (a później zapewne do małżeństwa) z jego młodszą siostrą - Isabelle. Dobrze wiedział, że obecnie Gampowie, ze względu na ogromny zgromadzony majątek i niezwykle bliskie koligacje rodzinne z Ministrem Magii, byli najlepszą partią małżeńską dla rodów czystej krwi. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy tylko matka Jacoba i Isabelle została ministrem, Blackowie za wszelką cenę postanowili połączyć swoją rodzinę z Gampami. Teraz triumf wuja Cygnusa i ciotki Druelli przy umawianiu naprędce małżeństwa najstarszej córki z synem Edwarda i Madeline Gamp niewątpliwie był sukcesem całej rodziny. Powodów do radości nie widziała tylko Andromeda, która uważała, że małżeństwo bez miłości nie ma najmniejszego sensu, a choć miała o inteligencji starszej siostry dość niskie mniemanie, z całego serca pragnęła jej szczęścia.  
- No, ale jeszcze tylko jedno udawanie szczęśliwej rodzinki na weselu i mamy Isabellę z głowy - pomyślał Syriusz odkładając widelec i czując, że wraca mu dobry humor.  
W tym samym momencie z kominka wyleciała sowa płomykówka, cała umorusana sadzą.  
- Zamorduję tego Stworka. Wczoraj miał przeczyścić komin - powiedział na głos chłopiec gdy sowa usiadła na jego ramieniu (brudząc mu przy tym ubranie) i wyciągnęła nóżkę z przywiązaną do niej kopertą zaadresowaną zielonym atramentem.  
Syriusz, który dostrzegł na niej godło Hogwartu (borsuk, kruk, gryf i wąż wokół wielkiej listery H) pospiesznie odwiązał list i rozłożył pergamin wyjęty z naprędce rozerwanej przez siebie koperty:

_HOGWART_  
_SZKOŁA_  
_MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA_

_Dyrektor: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_  
_(Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Wielki Czar., Gł. Mag, Najwyższa Szycha, Międzynarodowa Konfed. Czarodziejów)_

_Szanowny Panie Black,_  
_Mamy przyjemność poinformować Pana, że został Pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia._  
_Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 31 lipca._  
_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Minerwa McGonagall_  
_zastępca dyrektora_

- Masz szczęście, że się dostałeś - Syriusz usłyszał głos swojego ojca, którego wcześniej nie zauważył, a który właśnie odczytywał list ponad jego ramieniem. - Teraz jeszcze nie przynieś nam wstydu i jak wszyscy z naszej rodziny postaraj się dostać do Slytherinu, a nie do jakiegoś tam Hufflepuffu.  
Syriusz zerwał się z krzesła jak oparzony, szybko wyciągnął z szuflady kawałek pergaminu, atrament i orle pióro i szybko odpisał:

_Będę na pewno!_

_Pozdrawiam,_  
_Syriusz Black_

I już po chwili sowa opuściła kuchnię, na powrót udając się do Hogwartu, a Syriusz znów był wściekły. Tym razem na ojca. Slytherin i Hufflepuff, a także Gryffindor i Ravenclaw były domami w Hogwarcie, których nazwy wzięły się od nazwisk założycieli szkoły. Uczniowie każdego domu mieli jakieś wyjątkowe, wspólne cechy.  
Dom Slytherina, na którym tak zależało Orionowi Blackowi, charakteryzował się tym, iż trafiają tam tylko i wyłącznie czarodzieje czystej krwi, a ponadto tacy, którzy mają więcej sprytu i tupetu, niż rozumu i odwagi. Syriusz wiedział też, że z tego domu wyszło najwięcej czarnoksiężników, a on z całą pewnością nie miał zamiaru się do takich zaliczać, ani nawet znajdować się w ich pobliżu. "Wszystko lepsze, niż Slytherin", myślał ze złością.  
- Syriusz! Czy ty słyszałeś co ja do ciebie mówiłem?! - dotarł do chłopca wściekły głos ojca.  
- Nic, a nic - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.  
- To teraz się skup - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby pan Black. - Matka i brat czekają na ciebie w przedpokoju. Idziecie na Pokątną wybrać szaty na ślub naszej kochanej Belli. Przy okazji matka kupi ci wyposażenie do szkoły. Zbieraj się. JUŻ!  
- A zapowiadał się taki miły dzień - mruknął Syriusz wychodząc z kuchni.  
Chwilę później, gdy już był na schodach prowadzących do przedpokoju, usłyszał jak Orion Black z wściekłości trzasnął drzwiami.


End file.
